battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruka
was a young woman who was a resident of the Bradley Shelter. She was engaged to Arthur Farrell and her death had a profound effect on him and the course of human history. Appearance Haruka had long black hair that she typically wore in two pigtails as well as a clip to hold part of her fringe and two white earrings. She wore the warm clothing favored by the residents of the Bradley Shelter over a sweater. Personality Haruka had a great deal of maturity for her age, and was characterized by her patience and gentleness. Although she wanted to marry Arthur, she was willing to accede to his wishes to delay the wedding until work on Merlin had progressed further.Phase 49 - Vilma talks with Haruka before they go to sleep for the night. However she could also be roused to anger when the situation warranted, as she was furious at Arthur for trying to get Vilma Fachiri to turn him into a Type-V mutant and eliminate any possibility of them having a child. After being turned into a Type-V mutant, the realisation that she had lost the ability to bear children broke her spirit and she did not survive the trauma. Whenever composing music with her flute she would get high strung and would retreat to the southern woods to practice alone.Phase 50 - Arthur mentions that this is where Haruka practices. Relationships .]] Arthur and Haruka had known each other since children and grew up together. It is suggested that the two eventually developed a close relationship that led to their engagement. Radha, who was also Arthur's age, likely grew up with her as well. He had also fallen in love with Haruka, but it is not indicated if she knew about this, although Arthur did know about it.Phase 51 - Arthur reveals to Radha that he knew that he loved Haruka as well. Haruka developed a good relationship with Arthur's grandfather John, who accepted her as a family member before his death, and befriended Vilma Fachiri after she arrived at the Bradley Shelter. History Born in ES 108, Haruka and Arthur became engaged at some point before the surviving Type-V mutants arrived in the former St. Louis, Missouri. She was with John when Arthur took Vilma to see him just before he died, and express her grief at his funeral through her flute playing. She broke up the argument that erupted between Arthur and Marcus, chiding them for fighting during John's funeral. When Haruka heard that one of the effects of becoming a Type-V mutant was the inability to have children, she herself flew into a rage, slapping Arthur repeatedly before crying into his chest. She later hosted Vilma for the night, to whom she apologized for getting upset and revealed that her wedding was on hold until work on Merlin had moved ahead, although she herself did not have a good idea of what it really was. She then asked Vilma to describe to her what the moon, spring, and starry sky were like, none of which she had seen, due to the impact winter. .]] The following day Haruka was inspired to compose a tune on her flute which reflected what she had learned from Vilma. This moved Victor Byron, who had likely been on his way to the Bradley Shelter when he happened upon her and listened before making himself known. Realizing who he was, Haruka told Victor that she wished that he would make peace with the shelter, which provoked him into a murderous rage. However instead of killing Haruka, he gave her a chance at life by attempting to turn her into a Type-V mutant, having to hold himself back from biting through her neck. Victor offered Haruka a place as his servant if she survived the ensuing Altered Shock and took part of her flute that had broken in her spasms. At first determined to survive so that she could bear Arthur's child, when Haruka recalled that that Type-V mutants lost the ability to have children, she vomited out a lot of blood. She was able to muster enough strength to prop herself up against a tree before dying from blood loss and exposure. A search party led by Arthur later found her that night after her body had been covered by a layer of fallen snow. Arthur was subsequently transformed by Haruka's death and by witnessing Vilma's fight with Victor, which led him to ruthlessly push through his space development program in Star City decades later despite the violent opposition it encountered. Plot Centuries later in ES 591, Haruka was one of the many characters shown when Melchizedek, appearing as an afterimage of Arthur Farrell, reached out to Alita's consciousness after her ego was shattered and her Imaginos Body dissolved following Super Nova's Seca attack.Phase 62 - Melchizedek calls out to Alita's fading consciousness. An afterimage of Arthur later spoke to Aga Mbadi on the eve of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament Finals when he was preparing the Sword of Damocles, disclosing that they were both alike in that they had lost their loves at a young age and had sought to fill that void in their hearts with power.Phase 86 - Melchizedek speaks to Aga Mbadi. References Category:Bradley Shelter residents Category:Females